Full Moon
by Broken Kobwebs
Summary: Dawn discovers Paul's secret and her life is put at risk. Thanks to Paul though, Dawn is saved from having her memory wiped or being killed, on one condition. Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, contestshipping, LeafXGary,shootsdownshipping AU school setting. RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon or the characters. 

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Full Moon**

_**Preface**_

_My eyes widened in horror as I watched him fall helplessly to the ground. My heart full of ice, shattered. He forced himself to stand. His face full of pain looked at me, and I reached my arm out to touch him. I could not reach. Tears leaked from my eyes. I forced them back._

_A scream escaped my mouth when he was thrown back ruthlessly, glass shattering, shards landing everywhere. My pitiful cries now turned to earth-shaking sobs. I begged him to stop. It wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth it!_

_It laughed at me, cackling almost. It made me shiver. It turned to me, black eyes wandered my face._

_You're intelligent._

_It told me. Tears stroked my face. I was shaking as it took another step forward. Its aura was bitterly cold and evil._

_Just then, everything went black. My name was being called. I did my best to answer, but no sound came from my mouth._

_**They say when you're about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes.**_

_**I wonder if that's true.**_

* * *

I ran my hands along the silk blue ribbon. A smile emerged on my lips as I began undoing the bow on the top of the box. I did it slowly, wanting to cherish the moment. I then bit-by-bit, began to unwrap the paper, carefully so not to rip it. I inhaled smelling the crisp, musty smell of the post office, coming from the paper.

I didn't want to wait any longer- I suddenly tore off the paper ruthlessly and excitedly. My whole face brightened and tickled with happiness. I gasped.

"Mum, thank you so much! How did you afford this?" I burst out excitedly. I stroked the tip of my gift with my forefinger. All the girls at school had one, I wanted one so badly but I lived alone with my mum and we struggled for money anyway. I felt a tinge of guilt. I couldn't have been cheap. It was a really nice model.

"We'll manage." Mum replied, her eyes sparkling with just as much excitement as me. "You better hurry of you'll be late for school."

With a flick of my blue midnight hair, I turned and hurried out the door. I couldn't wait to show this to Misty, May and Leaf, my closest best friends. I kicked on my black leather shoes, trying not to trip while walking.

My name is Dawn, I'm now 15 years old, and today's my birthday. I got a phone, a new pencil case and a couple of girly things from my friends. Nothing could go wrong today! Or so I thought.

"Hi Dawn, Happy Birthday!" May shouted, her brown bangs bouncing when she came and hugged me suddenly. I was soon over-whelmed when Misty and Leaf hugged me too. May had brunette hair and sapphire eyes which sparkled with excitement. Today she wore a black skirt and a red t-shirt, her favorite color. She wore brown boots with cute tassels which bounced when she walked.

Misty had fiery orange hair and she tied it into a side ponytail. She had bright cerulean eyes, which were a mixture of green and blue- a lot like the sea. She wore a light blue top and a pair of denim shorts, to go with that she had her red bag swung over her shoulder.

Leaf had light brown hair with dark brown eyes and a huge white grin on her face. She was dressed in a blue shirt and a maroon colored top.

"Thanks guys" I replied sheepishly. My friends smiled at me and vice versa.

On my way to class, I noticed Zoey, a new girl. She was by herself again. Feeling bad because my day had gone so well, I waved over at her and told her to join us.

"So Zoey, we were wondering…" Misty began, tapping the table with her delicate fingers.

"…If you liked Kenny!" Leaf burst out. Zoey blinked and then laughed. She blushed a little anyway.

"Guys! Zoey's new; I don't think we ought to be asking her these kinds of things." I suggested, but nonetheless was fascinated by Zoey's answer.

"Not really, maybe a little, but nothing extreme." She replied confidently. May's eyes widened in amazement. She felt no embarrassment.

"I suppose he's kind of cute. He looks really young though." May said suddenly but then covered her mouth hoping it hadn't sounded offensive.

"Don't mind her Zoey; she's got the hots for a certain green head." Misty teased and May went different shades of red.

"Misty! Pay no attention to her I don't!" May insisted. We laughed.

* * *

"Paul Shinji?" His name was called out in the register. I scanned my eyes aroudnd the classroom. Was he sick again? This was the fourth time this week he called in sick and it was Thursday. How dare he miss my birthday?!

"Not here again." Gary answered for him. Gary sat comfortably at the back of the classroom, his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head. He had light brown hair, and light blue eyes. It was so obvious he had a crush on my friend leaf and it was obvious leaf liked him too. Of course both were oblivious to each other's feelings.

"Drew, I take it you'll take his homework for him?" The teacher asked and Drew shook his head.

"No, I took it two days this week and Gary did it yesterday." the green haired boy replied, smirking at May. That aggravated her. Drew was dressed in a green top with a darker purple jacket over the top. He was sat in a lounge-like position, similar to Gary.

"Ash then?" He suggested.

"I did it the day before Gary." The raven haired boy answered, staring out of the window bored. The teacher held the bridge of his nose to calm himself.

"Ok who will-" He was interrupted- by me.

"I will sir!" I announced putting my hand up, my cheeks flushed a little. The class gasped at how I had dared to defy his fan group. I received many glares. I put my hand up before them- yes!

"Dawn? Are you sure?" I nodded and put the sheets carefully in my bag. Gary, Ash and Drew stared at me interestedly; they were obviously wondering why I had offered to go to Paul's house.

Well... I hadn't ever been there before. So yes- in other words, I was curious.

* * *

I stood out in front of this huge, gigantic old house- well more like a mansion. I stared up at it in awe. It was really old and the walls had worn away a little. Did Paul really live here? It was a little creepy for me. Trees outside didn't even have leaves on. They were dead- it was summer you know?

I gathered up my courage and walked to the front door. It had a sculpture of a man on the front. It was bronze and shiny. He had long fangs and the eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. Ok really, really creepy. The door bell seemed to be at the back of his throat. That's welcoming.

Gulping, I put my hand in the sculptures mouth and pressed the door bell.

An ear-piercing scream was heard everywhere as I snatched my hand back. the sculpture had tried to bite me. ok, Ok Calm down. A bronze vampire just tried to bite me! How can I calm down?

"What are you doing?" A deep voice asked, I span around to find myself face to face with a pair of dark purple eyes.

"P-Paul?!" I screeched. He put his finger in his ear and gave me an irritated look.

"Sorry." I began. "I brought you your homework." That didn't change the emotionless look on his face. I frowned; I was desperate to make conversation.

"So you live here?"

"Yes." He replied coldly.

"Cool, Uh... What's up with your door bell, I mean it bites people." I said horrified, eyeing the strange biting machine hanging on the door.

"That's not a door bell."

"Eh?" He pointed to the normal door bell right next to the vampire man. I mouthed 'o'. I then felt horribly embarrassed. But how could I of known?! Most people don't have biting things on their doors anyway.

"Go away." He turned around taking his paper with him. Well... I come all the way out here to this creepy place and this is how I get thanked.

"Well whatever, ungrateful." I named him angrily, marching toward the tall black gates I arrived through. I jumped out of the way as a long black, slender car drove through the gates. The darkened window slid down, revealing a pair of red eyes. I jumped. The car came to a stop and the red eyed boy got out of the car.

"Paul, you didn't tell me we had guests." the boy had long purple hair tied into a purple ponytail. He looked much like Paul except for the red eyes and Paul had hair that came to the bottom of his neck. Even though he had scary colored eyes he seemed friendlier than Paul.

"My name is Renji, do you want to come in?" he took my hand and kissed it. A little too friendly.

My eyes widened and I snatched my hand back, horribly humiliated. Paul looked horrified. Some emotion for once.

"Um... My name is Dawn." I stuttered out. "I really ought to be getting home."I insisted. Yes it was getting dark. I looked over at the sun, which happened to be going down. The sun didn't reach me. The sun didn't seem to reach this area at all. We were faced away.

I began walking out of the gates when he caught my wrist.

"Please." He pleaded, looking at me softly.

"Don't Renji. She wants to go home." Paul threatened coldly, his jaw was tight.

"But Paul-" Renji took one glance at Paul and let go of my wrist. he nodded, a little disappointed. "Walk her home at least."

My cheeks went a little pink but I nodded agreeing, even if it was Paul, I certainly didn't want to be walking around in the dark.

* * *

We began walking home in complete silence, I didn't look at him. And he didn't look at me.

It was a while before he spoke and when he did, it was unexpected and shocking.

"Girl."

"Dawn." I corrected.

"Whatever." He replied. "Don't come to my house again. Send Gary or Drew or even Ash."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're not damn welcome that's why." he snapped back rudely.

"Well, your fan-club was going to come so I think you should be grateful."

"Hn." He replied coldly. We came in view of my house- or more my one bedroom, Japanese style bungalow.

"Thanks for walking me home, come to school soon!" I waved goodbye cheerfully- even though he had been quite rude to me. Paul nodded and turned around walking away.

I didn't know why, but I felt curious. A little too curious. I wondered who Paul was. Why did he live in a place like that? What did that Renji want? And why was Paul so angry when he tried to invite me in?

The next day, Paul came to school.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think? I wanted to post this for ages. Please rate and review! I love it when I get reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dawn?" A friend's voice brought me back to the real world. I glanced over at her irritated face.

"You weren't listening again."

"Sorry Leaf." I replied a little dazzled. She began to ramble on again, I could see her lips animated but everything else seemed a little blurred. I gazed out of the window and Leaf sighed and gave up. She would understand though- hopefully anyway.

The second I would daze out again Paul's picture would appear in my mind. Who was he? I thought about it a lot, he was mysterious alright. There was something about him, melancholy maybe, as if he didn't belong here. But then again, he was only human. One look at him and you could tell what he was. So why did I get this feeling?

At lunch, I continued gazing out into space. Misty slapped Ash when he made a grab for my food- as I wasn't looking. I gave it to him- I wasn't hungry anyway. I could feel my friend's worried stares from behind. It was quite unnerving but comforting at the same time.

Lessons I couldn't concentrate and I found myself in many situations where I didn't know the answer. I was embarrassed and humiliated when the class laughed but I couldn't help it. I looked over a Paul. At least he didn't laugh. My friends sympathised with me and didn't laugh either, that made me feel better.

By the end of the day, I stood by myself staring out of the window. The sun was setting and the skies were orange. I was on clean-up duty and had to stay longer at school today.

"Dawn, how much longer are you going to stay like this?" May asked, tapping me on the shoulder. I shook my head and smiled. I reassured her I was fine, but she didn't seem to believe me.

"I've got work today, see you tomorrow." I smiled and waved her goodbye. She had a frown on her face and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

On my way to work, I seemed to get lost, amidst in my own thoughts. Even my surroundings seemed to get cloudier- mistier maybe. Just then, a newspaper hit me in the face.

I awoke from my eternal day dream and saw clearly. I was deep in mist, I couldn't see anywhere. I assumed I was in the park because of the grass, but anywhere could have grass. I span around looking for things familiar- other than grass.

I was lost. Horribly lost, and I felt the dread rise inside me.

I began wondering helplessly anywhere. I often stumbled and fell over tree roots. Where was I? Tears arose in my eyes and I sniffed. Hardening myself mentally, I continued on. I'm going to be late for work! I hope I'm not fired! Me and Mum need the money!

Everything looked the same, Cloudy and heavy. The air was suffocating with anxiety. What if there was something or worse- someone out there trying to get me. I thought of the worst and gulped, horrified.

I then heard rustling; I trusted myself and my instinct that it wasn't something that would hurt me. I followed the noise, quickly, running and tripping, anything that would get me out of here. It was my only choice! I just want to get out of here! I shouted sadly to myself.

I jumped through hedges, the branches tugging on my clothes and scratching my delicate skin. My face lit up as I saw a purple blob. I ran towards it, it was Paul! I was so happy and then for some reason I stopped, freezing like a statue.

I felt like I shouldn't be here. I don't know what it was, but I felt I was prying in on someone's business.

I hid behind a bush, holding my breath slightly. What was going on? For a start, why was Paul there? He didn't even have clean-up duty!

I heard something growl. I covered my mouth with my hand and didn't breathe. I held myself so I was more hidden than before. Fear arose in me but then I realized a deep and **horrible** realization.

It was Paul.

His once purple eyes now red viciously stared at me. I was poorly hidden. I don't know why but I felt he could smell me almost. His teeth were bared, and I could see pearly white fangs. Blood dripped from his mouth. I shuffled back but was trapped by the very thing I used to hide in. The bush held me still. It had my shoe caught tightly in it, the laces tangled.

He glared at me, his eyebrows straight down in a line. His eyes almost glowed too, and I screamed but no sound came out. What's going on? What happened? I screamed to myself.

"Paul." I whispered, as if to hush him. He growled viciously, baring me his white fangs and he clutched his fists. His long nails dug into his hands and dark blood poured out and stained the grass he was stood on. He was far beyond my reach.

He walked towards me. I trembled. The look in his eye wasn't human. It was like how an animal would see its prey. How the fox would see the rabbit.

Suddenly he ran towards me at lightning speed. I screamed but he quickly hushed me by coming close to my face. I flushed red.

"What are you doing?!" I yelped. He moved closer and I could feel his breathing on my neck. I felt drowsiness come over me. My face was flushed red. He paid no attention to what I was saying at all.

"H-hey-"I stuttered.

I jumped when an immense pain entered my neck. It was soon overcome by bliss. It felt like I was in a dream, I was incredibly dizzy and very warm.

But…

I knew this was wrong.

Gathering all my strength, I reached forward and shoved Paul away from me; he fell back and closed his eyes. He seemed unconscious.

I gasped for air, hadn't I been breathing?

Then it hit me. Back then, I was dying- not coming back- dead. If I hadn't somehow came to my senses, I would have died.

I felt tired. I gripped my neck. It was wet. My eyes widened at the red blood on my hands. I then stared over at Paul who had just woken up.

He blinked open his eyes, his dark eyelashes touching his cheeks gently. His eyes were purple again. They looked at mine. I was crying. Tears dribbled down my cheeks. I had held it in so well and now I couldn't hold them in any longer. He looked shocked. He looked down at his hands and winced. He had **my **_**blood**_on them.

"Paul…" I muttered sympathetically. He angrily shut his eyes and banged his fists hard on the ground. He did it repeatedly. He was angry, with himself. I didn't understand why. But still, he seemed hurt.

"Damn." He spat. "Damn it all! I can't-!" His hair covered his eyes so I couldn't see his expression but then his voice broke. I looked at him carefully. His shoulders were trembling very slightly. _He was crying._

His fists were clutched so tightly together, more blood poured out of them. I gasped and hurried over to him. He looked up when he saw me and jumped away. I ignored that and got closer.

"L-leave me alone!" He demanded. "Why aren't you afraid, I almost killed you?" He snapped.

"You need to get those treated; otherwise you might bleed to death!" I said suddenly ignoring what he had just said. He shook his head, not understanding, still clutching his fists.

"Don't you understand? You almost died." I ignored him and tore a sleeve off of my t-shirt off. I was unafraid of this side of him. I took his hands in mine and placed a sleeve over each hand. He pulled his hands away and I snatched them back. They weren't going to get any better if he kept moving away like that.

"Girl!" He yelled, trying to get my attention.

"Dawn." I replied, irritated he hadn't said my name once. I had extreme de ja vu at that moment.

_That's what he said to me when he walked me home, _I remembered deep in thought.

I looked over at Paul annoyed.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I'm a monster, why don't you fear me." He asked bitterly, pain sweeping across his perfect face.

"You're not a monster. You're Paul. " I answered simply, my face brightening a little. I said it like it came to me naturally. Paul looked calmer. Happiness rose inside me, I felt like I was getting somewhere.

The surrounding mist seemed to be disintegrating. It disappeared along with the blood that was stained on the floor. A young woman, was sprawled out on the floor in the mist further away, she disappeared too. I was sat on the floor in a park surrounded by pink flowers. A much different surrounding from what I had just been in.

"Dawn, you mustn't tell anyone about this." Paul hushed to me. I nodded and gripped my shoulder bag. I smiled then realizing he had said my name. I opened my mouth to speak.

Suddenly I saw a flash of light and a tall man stood in front of us. It was Paul's brother Renji. His somewhat usual friendliness was replaced by sheer anger. He had his hands on his hips and his red eyes flared like flames.

"Paul, I hope you're not keeping secrets from the family? Paul winced.

I felt like the great heavy weight that had just been lifted from my shoulders came crashing down above me, suffocating me once again.

I understood now.

Paul was a vampire. The strange melancholy that came from him was because he was a vampire. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Which meant surely I should be one too right? I mean I was bitten?

Now I had one question answered, it was like it lead to more and more unanswered questions. I was on a path to nowhere, following it to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Paul… I better be going now." I muttered and got up. I was going to make a run for it and hide for the rest of my sad life.

Renji's eyes wandered to me and I froze, I couldn't move. I was frozen in the spot. I tried to free my arm but it wouldn't move. I screamed out in my head.

"Ok, I'll stay!" I yelped in agony. Renji smiled sweetly and I was released. I was gasping for air again. Not that I was unable to breath- just that I was holding my breath from the tense situation. Paul kept eye contact away from me. I wondered if he was embarrassed- but I think I had done enough wondering for one day.

Moments later, I found myself sat in a red couch in the Shinji's house. It was entirely dark in here- that is, it was until Renji lit a fire. I sat warming my hands quite happily and he even brought me a drink.

"Thank you." I smiled. Paul glared at Renji and shook his head.

"Don't drink it girl." Paul advised. I cocked my head confused. Renji's jaw tightened and he seemed a little pale. I felt myself looking down at the drink. It was swirling with patterns on the top. A little like petrol. I felt a little sick, so politely I put it on the side.

"It wipes your memory entirely blank." Paul told me. I did feel sick now. How could I live without my memories? My Mum would have to look after me for the rest of my life. What a sick thing to do! I thought angrily to myself.

"We don't have any other option Dawn. You see we can't live here, if people know we're vampires." Renji spoke gently and calmly again. I looked over at him. That was the first time he had said 'vampires' in front of me. It was official then. They really are vampires.

"We'd have to kill you if you don't let us wipe your memories."He said this time, apologetically looking over at me. I swallowed. Kill me? Ok, I wasn't quite ready to die yet! I was only 15 today! I don't want to die on my birthday!

"But of course that **isn't** an option." Paul glared at Renji and spoke firmly. Renji shook his head and said 'I suppose not.' Renji was way too care free about this- didn't he care?

"I could keep it a secret! I won't tell anyone!" I burst out suddenly. I couldn't die and I couldn't live without my memories.

"I'll do anything, just don't wipe my memories." I begged and then added. "-or kill me!" Paul looked at Renji. I was pleased Paul didn't want me to die or get my memories wiped. I was glad someone cared.

Renji seemed deep in thought. He had on finger on his lips and was tapping repeatedly. His eyebrows were drawn down in a line. I held my breath in the anxiety of the moment. It was intoxicating and suffocating- and I was caught in the middle of it.

"We won't wipe your memories." I looked up, full of hope, my eyes sparkling, brimming with tears.

__

**On one condition…**

"Hey Mist, what's wrong?" Ash asked worriedly, taking a sip from his shake. Misty shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing." She faked happily. Ash cocked his head and frowned.

"We're still best friends aren't we?" he began. "-even though we don't always hang out all the time."

Misty nodded seriously. "Of course we are!" Misty began swirling her coke in her cup.

"You can tell me anything." Ash cooed. Misty seemed to break up the act and a sad picture replaced her current one.

"Well… it's Dawn." Misty admitted. Ash nodded understandingly. "She's acting a bit strange- I mean she isn't even answering her phone!" Misty went on to tell Ash how she had been strange ever since she went to Paul's house.

"I mean if that Jerk did something to her- he has me to answer to." Misty shouted, infuriated and many of the people in café turned to look at her. She laughed nervously.

Ash froze. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"You say she's been acting differently?" Ash asked nervously.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Misty replied. Ash swallowed. _I don't think Paul would of… Unless it was around that time… _Ash thought.

"No reason."

"Thanks Ash I feel a lot better now." Misty smiled to her best friend. Ash smiled kindly back but his mind seemed somewhere else.

"That's good; we should hang out more often." Ash waved as he watched her walk away down her street.

"You're still my best friend, Misty!" Ash shouted. Misty turned around and smiled.

'_Yeah… my best friend…' Ash thought confused._

"As you know we're vampires." Renji began. I readjusted myself in the gigantic couch.

"Well Paul here is only half vampire. So he can go in sunlight, isn't afraid of crosses- in fact the only thing vampire-like he can do is suck blood- he might as well be human." Renji announced happily. Paul glared at Renji coldly.

"A half vampire?"

"But even though he is entirely useless as a vampire, he often goes berserk and loses control of everything- like today." Paul once again glared at Renji. I gasped and sympathized with Paul for a bit, I stopped when he glared at me too.

"Paul, you said you stopped when Dawn pushed you." Paul nodded.

"Well then, we'll use Dawn as a way of stopping you from losing it." Paul looked a little horrified .I wasn't too pleased either. But it was better than dying.

"You're all in the same classes aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, except for PE."

"Good then- oh and Dawn" I answered with a simple 'yes?' "**If you tell **_**anyone**_**, we **_**will**_** hunt you down**." I shivered. Ok I defiantly will have to think of a good excuse for following Paul around at school.

I then realized I was late.

"Oh my God, I'm late for work! If I don't hurry I might even get fired. I won't get my pay check and we'll be having cereal without milk again!"

"You can have one of the bottles in the fridge if you want. Paul's the only one that drinks it." I sweat-dropped. He was missing the point. It wasn't that we didn't have any milk- it was the fact we didn't have any money.

* * *

I arrived in at school- I was late again and the teacher looked at me disappointedly. Then she ordered me to get in the line of students outside.

"What's going on?" I asked Zoey, who was standing chatting to Leaf.

"New seating arrangement." She answered. I gasped; I _don't think they would go that far… would they?_

I got sat near the window-which if I don't say so myself- is an excellent seat. My excitement soon dissapeared.

Paul Shinji was sat next to me. Both of us frowned and looked the other way.

"Brother…" Paul growled, electric angry waves coming from his head. I shuffled the other way. Fan girls were glaring at me. Ah! It's not my choice to sit here!

May and Brendan sat in front of us. Brendan had white hair and brown eyes. He had a serious crush on May but quite frankly May wasn't interested. Drew glared at Brendan and Brendan smirked. I forced back a laugh.

Leaf was sat behind me, unfortunately situated right next to Gary. I gave her the thumbs up and she sighed. Gary was already raiding her bag.

It wasn't long before the lesson started. Paul took notes quickly while still watching the board at the same time. I on the other hand, stared out the window paying no attention to 'How the water cycle works' at all.

"Paul can I see your notes." I asked later, immediately regretting not paying attention.

"No, you need to pay more attention in class." He grumbled, obviously wanting to avoid lecturing teachers who dislike kids who talk during their lesson.

"Please, we're right next to each other, you might as well." I begged.

"Fine, but just this once." I grinned brightly and gratefully, snatching the notebook away from him. I skimmed through his scribbled handwriting and nodded.

"Thanks." I nudged him. He grunted and paid less attention to me.

* * *

I brushed through my blue hair and tied it back into a ponytail- keeping in my blue clips. I changed quickly into my PE clothes and sat patiently outside on the grass. Boys and Girls always had PE separately. I don't see why- they're no better at it than us.

I glanced over at the other PE group. Paul was amongst Drew and Ash chatting comfortably- or more, they were talking to him. I brushed my blue bangs out of my face. He can watch out for himself right?

"Hey Dawn, what are you looking at?" May asked innocently, plotting herself right next to me. I shook my head quickly and waved my hands in front of me in my own defense. She blinked twice.

"Nothing huh? It looked like you were staring at Paul." She replied. I was lucky it was May I was talking to and not Misty or Leaf. May was really dense. I don't think Zoey would tease me.

"So why were you staring at him?" I flinched- practically jumping out of my skin when I noticed Misty sitting next to me. I hadn't realized she was there. She grinned at me. I shivered- she had some idea in her head- and it totally wasn't that!

"Umm…" I mumbled, thinking desperately of an excuse- I couldn't exactly tell her I was watching out for Paul because he was a vampire. She would think I was insane anyway.

Misty suddenly hugged me.

"Aww Dawn's in love!" She screamed out. I hushed her angrily and when everyone turned to stare at me, I signaled to them a straight 'no'. They all turned away and continued with their business.

"Misty! I'm not!" I protested. She laughed and patted me on the back.

"Deny it all you want- you'll realize it eventually." I slapped my forehead with my hand and groaned. Me? In love- with him? I laughed to myself. That was impossible.

* * *

I dropped my books and calculator the very second my mobile phone started ringing. I leapt off of my bed and grabbed my phone off of my desk.

"Hello?" I said sweetly. A confused expression appeared on my face as I heard a familiar voice. "Renji?"

"Dawn!" He replied urgently. "I want you to go out and find Paul."

"What?!" Did he know what time it was?

"He's in a bad mood and I'm worried he might give away his identity if he attacks someone." He told me. I groaned.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm busy- entertaining." I cringed as I heard a woman's voice nagging on at him. I figured it was his mother when he answered.

"Fine."

* * *

Yay Chapter 3! Thank you all my reveiwers! You guys are great! I didnt really have much time to write because I was animating Harvestgirl10's anime. ;) Watch it when its done.

Reveiw Please XxX

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

If I was a vampire… where would I go- the park- the shopping center- school roof? I grumbled angrily to myself. I rustled with the paper in my pocket; they were filled with sweet wrappers. I sat sadly- and hopelessly on a bench. I was in the park. So he wouldn't come here. I should have known. Paul isn't the kind of guy to go and sulk and sit on the swings for an hour or two. That was what I would do.

It was dark. I was sat in the park- at 9 PM. I looked around worriedly. Twin Leaf was a reasonably safe place. That is… in the day it is.

Not wanting to stay any longer- I jumped off the bench, my blue hair bouncing too and hurried out of the park. I was an easy target alone. The lights behind me flickered, broken.

Reiji had said Paul was in a bad mood. What did he mean by that? I hope he didn't mean he wanted me to try and calm him down. I don't think he would even listen if I tried. It's always best to leave that kind of person alone when they're like that.

Come to think of it- why was he upset? There's nothing wrong with his life- other than the fact he's a half vampire and tried to kill me and now I know his secret. But maybe… it could have been that woman. The one in their house, Renji's mother, but then again, I could quite easily be wrong.

"Paul!" I shouted out, now completely at my wits end. He could be anywhere. He might not even be in Twinleaf any more. I leaned against a lone tree. It was dead and withered. There were no leaves on it, not one. I shrank to my knees and hugged them. I was getting hungry. I had left without dinner. I wonder if my mum is wondering where I am.

Suddenly, I looked up…

I heard rustling- whispering maybe, and a crack of a twig being stepped on. I span around- leaping away from the tree- throwing myself into the open.

"Who's there?" I asked my voice full of panic. My eyes were wide with fear.

Silence… No one answered me. My anxiety levels rose.

I made a run for it. My boots on the cobbled ground did not hide my presence. I heard the stalker (or maybe even stalkers) follow me.

"Don't let her get away…" I heard bitterly. I gasped and ran faster. They were faster than me. I was always bad at running- unlike Misty or May- me and Leaf sucked.

I made my way through the arch way that lead out of the park. I took several routes to get me out and ended up down a dark alley way. A black cat perched on the wall meowed as I passed. The lights were out in this part. No one was here. It seemed dead.

I heard laughing as I tripped and landed heavily almost face down. I sat up quickly and backed away, scrambling to my feet, but it was too late. They had caught up.

I trembled.

Help…

I couldn't see them. There was no light. So the dark shadows appeared before me, towering over me, laughing.

A hand reached toward me. I shut my eyes tight, wincing with fear. This was it. I hope it's over quick.

Nothing reached me- I didn't feel anything. No one had touched me. Frightfully, I opened one eye. Someone stood in front of me. He growled and punched one- not holding back. The dark shadow fell back. His followers stood well away.

"Who do you think you are?" They dared to ask. "This woman is ours."

"You're wrong." He replied. "This is my girlfriend and if you don't go, I'll kill you." I flushed- girlfriend? I don't remember having a boyfriend! Then I realized. He was just saying that to get them away. I hid my face in my hands. From the embarrassment? No, I think it was more because I was afraid. Or at least I hoped.

The group fell back cowering. They put their hands up in defense and backed away. The boy in front of me flinched. Quickly the rest of them jumped out of their skins and ran quickly away. I relaxed. My shoulders drooped.

"Thanks mister." I breathed out. The person turned around. I got a glimpse of his face.

"Paul!" I gasped. He shrugged.

"Who did you think it was?" He asked. I shook my head. Then I remembered the words 'girlfriend' and my face glowed red.

"What were you thinking coming out in the dark like this?!" he then shouted suddenly. "If I hadn't come when I came, you could have been…" he thought through his words carefully. I was grateful but a little angry he thought I couldn't handle myself. Who did he think he was?

"I wasn't though." I finished. "So don't worry."

"I'm not worrying! Still, you could have been." He noted moodily and angrily. I shook my head- I was losing my temper too. I don't know what it was about him- I was usually so cool and calm- well maybe not cool… but I never lost my temper. It was something about Paul.

"Well I wasn't!"I snapped. Paul turned around- clenching his fists full of rage. I gasped when his eyes flashed red.

"Fine." He answered bitterly. He began walking away. I then realized what I had done.

Paul was worried about me. He wasn't trying to offend me- he was warning me, what danger I had been in. I felt great pools of regret reach deep inside my heart.

I reached out and caught the sleeve of his jacket.

"Wait…" I mumbled. "I'm sorry, I should be more grateful. Thank you."

Paul stopped. I reached my arms out and slowly wrapped my arms around him. He flinched at the sudden contact but nonetheless he didn't push me away. He awkwardly put his arms around me and I smiled.

I laughed. He looked down at me.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked curiously. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I dropped to my knees.

"Oh man…" Paul groaned. "Don't cry..."he muttered un-enthusiastically. He placed his hand on my head and kneeled on the ground. Great, I was crying. I must look like such a baby.

"Dawn, let's go." I gasped and looked up.

"What now?" Paul grumbled.

"You said my name!" I sobbed.

"Yeah so what?" He answered. With his other hand, he reached out for mine. I placed it in his and stood up.

"What were you doing out anyway?" He then asked me on our way back home. I glanced up at his face. He seemed tired- stressed almost. I then remembered.

"Oh yeah, I was looking for you." I replied. "Reiji called and sent me to look for you." Paul's jaw tightened. He answered me with a simple and very annoyed 'really?'

I looked down at Paul's hand. It was still entwined with mine. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed. He noticed too and pulled away. My heart was beating so fast- it hurt. My face was red too- I knew it- I-I could feel it!

"Please don't be made a Reiji, it was my fault really." I broke the horribly embarrassing silence with my voice. I trailed off, desperate for things to not get awkward. Paul shrugged.

We began walking home. I stayed close to him. I was scared this time. I had probably gained a new fear. Several new fears most likely. I almost screamed when a bird jumped out of the hedge. Paul groaned and walked close to me.

I felt safer. I felt safer with Paul than I did anyone else. A soft smiled appeared on my face as he waited for me to catch up to him. The bitter winds whipped blue strands of hair round my face.

As we arrived in view of my house, my mum was stood outside. Her arms were wrapped round herself, she had barely a jumper on. She shivered and kept looking both ways. My eyes stung with tears. I felt so bad. I had left without even telling her where I was going! A relieved smile came onto her face the second she saw me. I ran to her, apologizing. She hugged me, gripping me tight… As if she would never let go. Her eyes flickered up towards Paul who was standing awkwardly behind us.

"Are you the one who kept Dawn out?" She asked bitterly. My eyes widened at the cold intensity in her voice. I shivered.

"No Mum! This is Paul; he's the one who saved me when…" I trailed off, oh no! What was I going to say now!

"When she got lost." Paul finished. My mouth dropped open. I got lost… Oh come on! Even I'm not that ditzy.

"Oh that's my Dawn; she's always got her head in the clouds." I flushed pink at my Mum's answer.

"Mum!" I shrieked and Mum just smiled kindly.

Paul then went home. My mind flashed back to when we hugged, I blushed. Oh no, now what will he think? What was I thinking for a start! Hugging him like that! Oh… I'm so embarrassed. He probably thinks I like him or something now…

I jumped on my bed, full of excitement and embarrassment- mostly embarrassment. I reached for my phone which sat abandoned on my bed. I flipped open the screen to see a text message from Misty.

_Just got back from a date with Ash… well kind of… it wasn't an official date. Are you ok now? _

I smiled and flipped back onto my pillow. That was so Ash and Misty. Ash was so dense; he probably doesn't even know that he likes Misty. At least Misty got better; she used to deny it completely.

I turned onto my side and switched off my bed side lamp.

_Misty was so lucky… I wish I had someone like that…_

* * *

Dawn you do have someone!! You guys just don't realize it yet! Well chapter 4! Sorry for the long update. Hope you like, love you reviewers and please keep reviewing.


End file.
